When Your Love is Already Useless Here
by dayrALD 3
Summary: Putri dari Venus datang ke rumah Sakura. Sasuke memang seperti tak mengenalnya. tapi apakah Putri ini mengenal sasuke? / "Sasuke?"/ "Aku tidak mengerti"/"Adette Activate!/ Chap 3 up! warn inside!
1. Chapter 1: prolog

CHAP 1:

PROLOG 1

"Seorang pengusaha bernama Sabaku Gaara telah tewas dengan sebuah luka tembak di kepala dan di dadanya." Seluruh warga Jepang memaku di tempat sambil melihat ke arah layar lebar yang menayangkan sebuah berita "Diduga pembunuh merupakan orang yang sama pada kejadian dua minggu lalu yang menewaskan seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha yang terkenal dan kejadian 4 minggu lalu yang merenggut nyawa sepasang suami istri pemilik suatu perusahaan yang membuat mobil. Polisi setempat telah berupaya mencari tahu keberadaan dan modus dari si pembunuh. Namun sampai sekarang polisi masih kesulitan mendapatkannya. Berita kedua datang dari Planet seberang, Venus. Raja Vesperos II menyatakan gencatan senjata dengan menandatangani surat ekekherifer atau surat yang menyatakan perdamaian. Raja Venus ini telah memutuskan berdamai dengan Bumi setelah satu bulan ini Venus tak menyerang bumi lagi. Demikianlah _breaking news_ hari ini. Dari Okinawa, melaporkan." Suara dari layar LCD yang terpasang di gedung-gedung seluruh Tokyo. Seluruh warga berjalan dan melakukan aktifitas kembali setelah akhir berita.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan Anda. Tunggulah, Hime-sama."

 **WHEN YOUR LOVE is ALREADY USELESS HERE**

 **By: dayrALD 3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Genre: Fantasy,Romance,sci-fi(mungkin), action**

 **(belum tahu juga... kurang lebih begini, kalau ada genre yang cocok, mohon reviewnya"masih newbie" *hehe)**

 **Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, alur membingungkan, cerita jelek atau kurang jelas, membosankan, mainstream, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^_^**

Aku. Aku adalah seseorang yang saat ini paling disanjung di seluruh bagian dari Jepang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku seorang _bussiness women_ (ya, aku seorang wanita) di bidang perhotelan dan kuliner. Sekarang, aku telah memiliki 71 cabang restoran yang tersebar di bagian Osaka dan Tokyo. Dan memiliki 49 hotel di Jepang. Selain itu, aku merupakan penulis dengan karya yang selalu membuatku mendapat penghargaan, seperti _'Best_ Seller', ' _Best_ Writer', ' _Best Story'_ , dan lain-lain. Aku juga menjadi seorang dosen bidang kesehatan di salah satu Universitas ternama di Jepang. Gelar professor baru saja aku sandang tahun lalu karena penemuanku yaitu mengubah air menjadi bahan bakar dan penemuan lainnya yang membuatku tak bernasib buruk seperti yang lain. Aku bersyukur menjadi seorang yang sukses. Tapi maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, ini hanya awal dari cerita. Lebih tepatnya, pengenalan.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saat ini, umurku telah mencapai angka 25. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku adalah seorang yang sukses. Biarpun banyak orang yang mengatakan "Uang tak dapat membuat hidup bahagia" atau "lebih baik miskin tapi bahagia daripada kaya tapi sengsara" aku tetap merasa senang dengan kesuksesan yang kumiliki, acuhkan saja mereka. Hidupku bahagia. Ya, itu sebelum aku... yah, dia datang. Menyebalkan.

.

* * *

.

Suara ketikan dari laptopku menggema di ruang kerjaku yang sunyi, sepi itu. Aku sedang membaca laporan dari karyawanku mengenai keuntungan yang dialami oleh hotel dan restoran bulan ini. Tapi tak lama, aku langsung dikagetkan oleh suara _email_ _notification._ Mungkin itu penting, jadi kuputuskan untuk membacanya. Tapi nyatanya, itu adalah salah satu email dari ribuan orang yang menggemari karya sastra yang kubuat.

"ya... mau tidak mau, aku harus membalasnya." Kataku dengan nada malas. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menjaga citraku sebagai penulis yang ramah, meskipun aku sendiri pun muak dengan istilah itu.

 _Tok.._

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Ketukkan dari pintu utama rumahku benar-benar menggangguku, entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sedang _bad mood_. "Apa lagi sekarang..?" ucapku sambil melangkah dengan kesal keluar ruang kerjaku. Mengapa dia tidak memencet bel saja. Merepotkan sekali.

Kugenggam gagang pintu lalu membukanya. Kutemukan seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin lebih muda dariku. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam, kemeja putih dan jeans hitam. Rambut ravennya mencuat, wajahnya dipalingkan ke samping, matanya hitam pekat, tangan kanannya dimasukan ke saku celananya dan tangan yang lainnya memegang sebuah map dan pulpen. Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa dia dan untuk apa dia datang kesini.

"eh..." pandangannya terfokus padaku ketika menyadari sang tuan rumah sudah dihadapannya "...Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya, benar. Kalau kau salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" bentakku sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Tapi, langkahku terhenti, tangannya mencoba menahanku.

"salah satu dari... apa maksudmu?" tanyanya yang beriringan dengan merenggangnya genggaman tangannya.

"oh.. ayolah!" Aku memutar bola mataku " kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau pasti seorang dari public service, dan itu..." Aku menunjuk map yang ia pegang. Dia langsung mengangkat map itu "... itu pasti map yang berisi kertas untuk Aku tandatangani, kan?" Lanjutku.

Aku benar-benar merasa dia adalah seorang dari public service. Yah... public service adalah organisasi yang melakukan perlindungan dari pembunuhan berantai. Sudah 2 hari berturut-turut orang yang berbeda datang ke rumahku. Tentu aku mengusir mereka, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan perlindungan apapun.

"tentu saja bukan."katanya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan "aku adalah seorang penggemar novelmu. Aku ke sini ingin meminta tanda tangan sebagai fans bukan sebagai public service yang kau katakan itu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen.

Aku sebenarnya malas untuk berdebat lagi. Toh, dia hanya seorang fans. Biarpun aku masih bingung bagaimana dia bisa menemukan rumahku, tapi apa salahnya memberinya goresan kecil yang bisa membuatnya senang. Jadi, aku langsung menarik kertas dan pulpennya lalu menandatangani kertas itu.

"Ok, makasih telah menjadi penggemarku. Aku akan menyelesaikan novel ke-7 ku ini. Jangan lupa di baca, ya!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku langsung berjalan kembali menuju rumah. Tapi, lagi-lagi pemuda ini menahanku. Refleks, aku berbalik badan dan memberi ekspresi 'ada apa?' padanya.

"kalau begitu, sekarang izinkan saya masuk." Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung nyelonong masuk ke rumah ku. Aku hanya mematung tak jelas di depan pintu rumahku sendiri.

Setelah sadar, aku berlari masuk ke rumah mengikuti pemuda itu. "eh. eh... tunggu!" aku berusaha meraih jaket pemuda itu untuk menghentikannya tapi tak bisa. Jalannya terlalu cepat. Dia nampak mengamati sekeliling isi rumah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah sofa cokelat putih panjang di ruang tamu. Dia tak segan-segan langsung duduk di sofa itu, lalu mengambil koran yang tergeletak di meja. Sedangkan aku, mematung tak jelas di depannya seperti makhluk tak kasat mata, tak dianggap. Hufft, penggemar macam apa dia? Apakah semua penggemarku seperti ini?

"ehm, oh.. iya" Ia meletakkan korannya. Akhirnya, aku dianggap "namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sebelumnya maaf. Aku dari public service. Aku berbohong agar anda menandatangani kertasnya."

Ekspresi apa itu. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa penyesalan atau bersalah terukir di wajahnya. Kok rasanya, aku ingin menimbunnya dengan semen dan pasir lalu ditenggelamin di laut. Hehehe.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... aku terlanjur menandatanganinya, aku bodoh, ya. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. marahpun percuma rasanya. Lagipula, _it's free!_

"oh.. ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, aku terpaksa menerimanya." kataku sambil duduk di kursi kecil putih di depannya. "Lalu, Apa benar aku akan di bunuh oleh pembunuh berantai itu sampai-sampai aku harus dilindungi seperti ini?"

"hn, kira-kira begitu" jawabnya singkat tanpa memandangku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau akulah korban selanjutnya. Memangnya, bisa di lacak begitu?" tanya ku lagi.

"Yah.. itu karena.." tiba-tiba ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Aku sendiri dibuat bingung olehnya. " A-ano... Haruno-san."

.

* * *

.

Seorang wanita tengah berjalan dengan anggun sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang di kepang di sebelah kiri. Gaun biru pudarnya terhempas ketika wanita itu mempercepat larinya. Wanita itu mengenakan kalung dengan liontin kecil berbentuk bulat berwarna biru terang, hiasan kepala dari perak melingkari kepalanya, surai indigonya di kepang disebelah kiri, gaun biru pudar ia pakai dengan panjang sampai menutup sepatu hak biru gelapnya, sarung tangan biru gelap dengan garis hitam dipinggir sampai sikunya.

Akhirnya, ia berhenti berlari ketika menemukan seorang pelayan didepannya denngan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari tadi. Dia mengatur nafasnya dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang acak acakan itu.

"Apakah kau melihat yang mulia Raja? Aku tak menemukannya di ruang tidur maupun di singgasananya." kata sang putri kepada pelayannya.

Putri itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, berusia hampir 27 tahun. Ia adalah seorang Putri Vesperos III penerus Kerajaan di Venus. Dia, bisa dibilang putri yang baik untuk rakyatnya. Dia sangat manis, ramah, dan murah senyum. Tapi, ada saatnya dia bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan petarung yang hebat. Dia dilatih dari kecil, dengan alasan agar dia bisa menjadi penerus yang hebat nantinya.

"Yang mulia Raja Hyuuga-sama sedang berada di taman istana, yang mulia." ucap si pelayan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh, baiklah. Arigatou gozaimasu." kata Hinata kemudian kembali berlari. Pastinya, menuju ke taman istana untuk menemui sang raja.

.

.

.

"ada apa, Hinata? Ingin menemui Ayah?" ya, itu adalah ayah Hinata, Raja Vesperos II. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang sebuah buku besar, melihati putrinya yang sedang terengah-engah.

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menumpu tangannya di tembok dekat pintu keluar yang menuju langsung ke taman istana. Lalu ia keluar menghampiri ayahnya. Hinata berhenti setelah menyisakan jarak 30 cm antara dirinya dan ayahnya.

"Ayah... apa yang Ayah lakukan?" Tanya Hinata dengan menautkan kadua alisnya. Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"a-apa yang ayah lakukan?" bukannya menjawab dia malah berbalik menanyai hinata dan membalas tatapan penerusnya itu.

"m-maksudku meng-ngapa ayah menghentikan peperangan ini?" hinata serentak menundukkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Ayahnya semakin keheranan mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya.

"Loh... tentu karena Ayah menginginkan perdamaian. Kau tak ingin itu?" Ayah hinata ini meletakkan bukunya di sampingnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"tentu aku ingin, malahan aku menyukainya. T-tapi... apa yang membuat ayah berubah pikiran?" kata hinata sambil memainkan kain gaunnya dengan jarinya.

"ya... ayah mempunyai tujuan lain." gumam sang Raja dengan sangat pelan.

"tujuan? tujuan ap..." hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat ayahnya berdiri lalu memegangi buku besarnya itu.

"Hinata... berangkatlah ke bumi dan bawalah Hanabi bersamamu." perintah Hiashi kemudian.

"eh? untuk apa?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"untuk mengumumkan perdamaian kita. Lalu, bawalah surat Ekekherifer untuk ditandatangani." Raja Hiashi pun berlalu dari pandangan Hinata. Meskipun Hinata masih ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada ayahnya, tetapi itu merupakan tindakan percuma. Hinata yakin, ayahnya itu tak akan memberikan pernyataan yang jelas untuknya.

Hinata berjalan perlahan meninggalkan area taman istana. Ia menundukkan pandanganya "tujuan? tapi tujuan apa? firasatku sedang tidak baik hari ini." pikir Hinata.

"Lepaskan! Cepat lepaskan! Baka! Baka! Lepaskan!" Hinata sontak kaget dan mencari asal teriakan tersebut. Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari belakangnya.

Hinata melihat orang itu. Tangannya diikat oleh para prajurit tapi kakinya dibiarkan tak terikat. Ada bekas luka di pipi dan tangan kanannya. Surai pirangnya yang panjang acak-acakan. Kantong matanya terlihat jelas dan pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat kotor dan robek sana-sini. Darah yang mengering menghiasi kaki, wajah dan tangan putihnya. Kemarahan sangat jelas dimatanya. Dari semua itu, Hinata hanya memperhatikan rambut pirang dari perempuan itu.

"aku selalu suka warna rambut yang cerah." Hinata tertawa kecil. Hinata terus memandangi perempuan itu. "dia pasti bukan orang Venus"

"lepaskan! Lepaskan! lepa-hmpp..." salah satu prajurit menutup mulut perempuan itu agar tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kemudian, kedua prajurit yang membawa perempuan itu menyeretnya dengan paksa. Perempuan itu akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya terseret-seret seperti itu.

"cantik. Apa kesalahan perempuan itu sehingga diperlakukan buruk oleh... huh ayahku?" Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"yang mulia, kami telah menangkapnya." kata salah satu prajurit sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"hn, ikut aku!" perintah sang Raja yang bukan lain adalah Raja Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi berjalan dan diikuti oleh kedua prajurit yang sedang menahan seorang perempuan pirang. Mereka memasuki sebuah lift transparan. Lift itu bergerak kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

Lift itu akhirnya berhenti dan mereka berjalan keluar dari lift tersebut. Kemudian, Hiashi berhenti serentak dengan kedua prajurit dibelakangnya. "sampai disini saja. Pergilah dan biarkan aku membawanya." perintah sang Raja lagi.

Kedua prajurit itupun meninggalkan Raja mereka dan perempuan pirang itu berdua.

Melihat prajuritnya telah pergi, Hiashi berjalan sedikit lalu menghadap ke tembok titanium itu. Perempuan pirang yang duduk bersandar di tembok mengernyitkan dahinya. " _chairys activate!"_ Hiashi menekan suatu tombol di tembok itu. Aura biru menjalar dari lengan ke jari telunjuknya dan seketika nampak ukiran-ukiran aneh, ukiran itu perlahan berwarna biru dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke tombol tadi. Perempuan itu nampaknya tak terlalu kaget melihat aura dari sang raja.

Tembok yang awalnya putih kini berubah menjadi sebuah pintu besi. Ukiran biru tadi menghilang lalu pintu perlahan terbuka ke atas dan setengah kebawah. Hiashi kemudian menatap sinis perempuan itu. "berdiri dan masuklah!" Ucap hiashi dengan suara tinggi. Perempuan itu mengikuti titah Raja dan berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya. Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki sangat gelap. Namun, semakin lama semakin terang seiring dengan langkah kaki Raja. Ditengah-tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu ada sebuah kursi putih yang melawan grafitasi. Hiashi duduk di kursi itu lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Perempuan itu tiba-tiba terseret dengan sendirinya mengikuti gerakan jari dari Hiashi. "duduklah" Hiashi kembali menggerakkan jarinya, seketika kursi putih muncul dari bawah keatas. Perempuan itu langsung duduk di kursi itu.

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui!" Bentak Hiashi ke perempuan itu. Tapi, nampaknya perempuan ini tak mempehatikannya, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"oh, aku lupa." Dengan gesture jarinya, Hiashi membuka penutup mulut dan rantai yang mengikat tangan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu mengatur nafasnya sambil memegangi tangannya yang mulai berdarah karena rantai tadi. Perempuan itu menatap sinis kepada sang raja. _"Isyiros activate!"_ Tangan perempuan itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna kuning, namun lama kelamaan aura tersebut menghilang.

"heh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya perempuan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Hiashi berusaha menahan tawanya "hahahahaha, bodoh!" Hiashi melepas tawanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. "tempat ini di buat agar semua _fuineath_ dari luar planet tidak bekerja sama sekali dan jangan berharap kau akan keluar dari sini. _Chairys activate."_ Aura biru menjalar ke lantai dan seakan mengunci pergerakan dari perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!" teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Kau tak dengar? Katakan semuanya."

"Tch... tidak semudah itu." ucap perempuan itu dengan seringai kecilnya.

Tangan Hiashi mengepal, itu membuat _fuineath_ Raja mengunci perempuan itu lebih keras dan keras. Perempuan itu terlihat sesak, sedangkan Hiashi terus mengekangnya dengan senyum sinis.

"t-tidak! S-sampai ak-ku mati p-pun, takkan.. huh.. k-kubiarkan ka-kau m-mengeta-tahui...huh...nya" Ucap perempuan itu. Sepertinya, ia bersikeras tak ingin memberitahukan apapun kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi pun melonggarkan _fuineath_ yang mengunci tubuh perempuan ini. "Aku takkan membunuhmu. Kau sangat berharga biarpun _fuineath_ -mu lebih lemah dari ku." Hiashi tersenyum sinis kembali. Perempuan itu pun mengatur nafasnya "uhuk...uhuk.. huh...huh.." lalu mendelik tajam ke arah sang raja.

* * *

"A-ano... Haruno-san"

"ada apa?" tanyaku dengan tatapan penuh antusias. Aku lumayan penasaran apa yang membuat Public Service ini mengetahui korban selanjutnya.

"sebenarnya, aku lupa." jawabnya enteng. Dia kembali mengambil koran itu lalu membacanya.

"heh?" Aku benar-benar bingung, mengapa harus ada laki-laki yang menyebalkan seperti dia. Menyebalkan.

"Tapi..." sasuke meletakkan korannya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "... temani aku ke suatu tempat."

"kemana? untuk apa?"

"untuk mengingat tentang yang tadi. Tempatnya, nanti saja kau lihat." Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menarik tanganku.

"eh,eh.. tunggu. Siapa yang menjaga rumahku?" Sasuke berhenti lalu mendecih ga jelas.

"tenang, saya ada disini." kata salah seseorang dari belakang. Oh, benar. Aku mempunyai pembantu. Tapi, sejak kapan dia ada disana? Sudahlah.

Sasuke kembali menarikku menuju luar rumah. Langkah kaki nya sangat cepat membuatku kepayahan karena tak bisa mengimbanginya. Sesampai diluar, Sasuke meraba saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan bola kecil berukuran seperti bola ping-pong. Dia melemparkan itu ke tanah, bola itu berubah menjadi kotak hitam dan perlahan kotak itu berubah menjadi sebuah motor hitam tanpa roda. Aku terkesima. Aku akui motornya keren.

"Wow.. kau pasti yang menciptakannya, bukan?" kataku sambil memperhatikan motor keren itu.

"tentu, hidupku terancam jika tak menciptakan sesuatu"

"kukira peraturan itu telah dihapuskan."

"aku membuatnya sebelum peraturan itu dihapus" Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Aku hanya bisa manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar pernyataan sasuke. "ehm.. bagaimana caranya itu bisa mengambang diudara?" tanyaku lagi sambil menunjuk motor sasuke.

"Aku meletakkan alat yang bersifat magnetis dibawahnya yang membuat motor itu melawan daya tarik bumi. Hey... ayo! kita harus segera kesana sebelum aku melupakan diriku sendiri." sasuke menaiki motor itu. "jangan dipertanyakan." kata Sasuke lagi.

Aku pun menaiki motor sasuke. Apa maksudnya melupakan diri sendiri? Aneh. Motor Sasuke kemudian bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Aku refleks, memegangi jaket sasuke sambil berteriak sangat keras.

"tetaplah diam sepanjang perjalanan." ucap Sasuke.

"hufft.." kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank's for reading!**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Public Service

**CHAP 2:**

 **PUBLIC SERVICE**

 _DUAAR..._

"Apa kau tak bisa masuk lewat pintu? Kau menghancurkan tembok kamarku," kata seorang pemuda yang baru saja selesai mengecat tembok kamarnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Gaara. _Rycea activate!_ " pemuda ini mengeluarkan semacam aura berwarna biru di tubuhnya, matanya menatap sinis ke arah targetnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan datang membunuhku. _Aric activate!"_ pemuda yang bernama Gaara ini tak mau kalah. Aura berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Belum sempat Gaara melemparkan _fuineath_ -nya, pemuda dengan surai cokelatnya ini lebih dulu memulai serangannya, dia menggerakan tangannya untuk membentuk _fuineath-_ nya menjadi jarum-jarum kecil, lalu menembakkannya kearah Gaara. "Hahahaha... _Die! Die! Die!_ " pemuda ini terus tertawa disusul oleh serangannya secara terus-menerus.

 _Bugh..._

Gaara akhirnya terjatuh. Gaara merasakan dadanya seperti di tusuk, dia tak sanggup membalas serangan beruntun yang diterimanya, pemuda itu tak membiarkan sedikitpun Gaara untuk menyerang. _Fuineath_ merahnya semakin memudar.

Tak lama kemudian, _fuineath_ dari pemuda itu mengekang tubuh Gaara dengan sangat kuat. "Heh? Hanya itu yang kau bisa? Kau bahkan belum.. eh, tidak melukai tubuhku. Tch, lemah!" pemuda ini kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara dengan seringainya, lalu meregangkan _fuineath_ yang mengekang tubuh Gaara. "Ah... bagaimana kalau aku-"

"Jangan! Uhuk... kumohon jangan," Gaara tampaknya tahu apa yang akan pemuda ini katakan.

Sementara itu, pemuda ini terus melangkah perlahan mendekati Gaara yang sedang tak berdaya. Gaara hanya mampu mundur sedikit demi sedikit kebelakang, memegangi dadanya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. "Ne, Gaara-kun..," pemuda ini berhenti lalu jongkok dihadapan Gaara. "Kau terlalu lama di Bumi, itu membuatmu lemah, kan? Sebaiknya kau pergi dari dunia ini," pemuda itu lagi-lagi memperlihatkan seringainya. "Kata-kata terakhir?"

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara, sedangkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya dari _fuineath_ -nya sudah siap membunuh Gaara kapan saja. Gaara gemetar. Ia akui, _fuineath_ yang ia miliki benar-benar lemah. Semenjak dia tinggal dibumi, ia jarang bahkan tidak pernah lagi melatih _fuineath_ miliknya. Jadi, ia sudah pasti takkan sanggup membunuh pemuda ini.

"Huh... waktu habis!" pemuda itu menusuk kepala Gaara dengan sangat keras. Gaara pasrah. Bahkan, ia pun tak meringis sama sekali. Darah membanjiri kepalanya.

Kemudian, pemuda itu berdiri sembari mengelap tangannya yang di penuhi darah itu. "Hei... kalian berdua!" kata pemuda itu pada dua prajurit yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya. "Taruh kertas itu di sampingnya, jangan lupa mengambil sample darahnya, itu yang penting."

Kedua prajurit itu dengan sigap melakukan apa yang tuannya perintahkan. "Baik, Neji-sama," salah satu prajurit pun meletakkan selembar kertas besar di samping tubuh Gaara yang tengah sekarat. Sedangkan yang lain, berusaha mengambil sample darah dari Gaara yang masih sedikit bisa untuk menarik nafasnya. Sama sekali tak ada penolakan dari pemuda berambut merah ini.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara kemudian menatap kertas disampingnya.

'HARUNO SAKURA'

"Gomennasai."

 **WHEN YOUR LOVE is ALREADY USELESS HERE**

 **By: dayrALD 3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, alur membingungkan, cerita jelek atau kurang jelas, membosankan, mainstream, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^_^**

"Tetaplah diam sepanjang perjalanan," ucap sasuke.

"Hufft..." gumamku sambil memutar bola mataku.

Hening. Sasuke benar-benar terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Aku pun harus terdiam tidak jelas seperti ini. Kecepatan dari motor sasuke yang benar-benar membuatku ingin berteriak. Beberapa kali Sasuke harus belok tiba-tiba, nyawaku mungkin melayang saat itu juga. Tapi, aku harus tetap diam. Sepertinya, orang ini akan lebih menakutkan jika aku mengganggunya.

 _Ciiittttt..._

Sasuke mengerem motornya secara tiba-tiba. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa..." akhirnya aku berteriak, tak peduli Sasuke akan memberikan tatapan mematikannya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku tak menggenggam erat jaket Sasuke ini. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Oh, jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ssshhh, diam, baka!" Sasuke dengan perlahan turun dari motornya, berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku juga ikut turun lalu berdiri di tempat, sambil terus mengumpati si sasuke dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, aku tidak tahu.

"Huh... kali ini banyak," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Etto... banyak apa?" Nah, sekarang apa lagi. Aku bahkan tak melihat apapun.

"Kau bisa menggunakan senjata?" Sasuke berbalik melihatku.

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan aneh sasuke (lagi). "A-ano... a-apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja!" Sasuke memencet suatu tombol di dua batang besi yang tadi ia keluarkan. Kedua besi itu berubah menjadi pedang yang panjang ketika tombolnya di tekan.

"Eh... Aku hanya bisa menggunakan pistol dan sedikit mahir dalam menggunakan pisau, kalau p-pedang aku tak bisa. Nilai militer dan perang ku cukup rendah di bagian pedang."

"Pisau... pistol," Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Tangkap!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pistol dan pisau melayang di depanku. Aku memandangi kedua benda itu setelah berhasil ku tangkap. Sasuke gila, apa yang ia lakukan? Apa yang harus aku bunuh dengan ini?

"Bantu aku membasmi sedikit hama disini," Sasuke menebas 'sesuatu' yang tak kasat mata dengan pedangnya.

Suara seperti besi jatuh terdengar setelah Sasuke menebas 'sesuatu' itu. Perlahan, 'sesuatu yang tak kasat mata itu terlihat.

"Robot?" Aku sontak kaget, ternyata itu robot. Jadi, aku harus membunuh robot-robot tak terlihat ini? Ok. Eh tapi..

"Ne, Sasuke!" Sasuke berbalik ke arahku. "Kau menyuruhku membunuh mereka. Tapi bagaimana? Aku tak melihat mereka,"

"Oh, hn" dia melemparkan semacam gelang berwarna hitam padaku.

Aku memakainya. Gelang itu menyala " _system all green,_ "

Pelan-pelan, aku dapat melihat robot- robot itu di depanku. Benar, mereka berjumlah sangat banyak. Mereka menyerang kami dengan shootgun di tangan mereka. "Hohoho... aku harus membunuh mereka. Yosh!" aku berlari dan menembakkan pistol kearah mereka. Satu per satu dari robot itupun jatuh.

 _Dor.._

 _Dor.._

 _Dor.._

Satu robot, dua robot, tiga, empat, banyak sekali. Aku sudah membunuh banyak sekali robot disini, tapi mereka terlihat tidak berkurang sama sekali. ". "Ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana?" aku berlari kembali sambil terus menembakkan peluru.

 _Dor.. dor_

"Pistol ku!" pistolku terjatuh, salah satu dari mereka menembaknya. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang adalah pisau ini. "Yosh!" aku berlari kemudian menyerang mereka dengan pisau kecilku ini.

Tiba-tiba..

"Aarghhh"

Aku berbalik kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke!" aku langsung berlari ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke terluka. "Sasuke... kau harus duduk disini, lenganmu terluka," Sasuke terus memegangi lengannya. "Kau tak usah melakukan apa-apa, biar aku yang membunuh me-"

"Baka! Mereka terlalu banyak." Sasuke bangkit lalu mengangkat kedua pedangnya.

 _Buagh..._

Sasuke terjatuh. Aku yang mendorongnya. "Baka! Kau terluka," aku tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Tch..." Sasuke mendecih lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis lagi lalu berlari menyerang mereka yang jumlahnya entah berapa banyak.

Aku mematahkan lengan salah satu dari robot itu lalu mengambil shootgun-nya. "Uh, shootgun-nya lebih keren dari yang pernah kubuat," mataku memandangi shootgun keren itu, sambil menghindari tembakan dari robot-robot lainnya. "Kita lihat bagaimana cara kerjanya," aku membidik robot-robot itu dengan shootgun ini. Shoot gun ini mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Lalu,

 _BUARRR!_

Meledak. Aku baru pertama kali memegang senjata mengerikan seperti ini. Yah, aku kan pebisnis, jadi yang beginian merupakan pengalaman pertama.

Hampir semua robot itu hancur berkeping-keping di udara. Tapi, tadi ledakan yang robot itu hasilkan tidak besar sepertiku. Hufft, mungkin aku memencetnya terlalu keras.

Sasuke memperhatikanku terus. Heh... mungkin ia tak percaya melihat kekuatan terbesar dari shootgun aneh ini. "Sasuke... aku bisa, kan? Dakara, daijoubu ne,"

"Haruno-san dibelakangmu!" teriak Sasuke.

Aku berbalik kebelakang. Belum sempat aku menembaknya, robot itu telah menembak tanganku. Gelangnya Sasuke pun ikut rusak.

"Aarrgghh!" Aku jatuh terduduk sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, darahnya terlalu banyak. "Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, hehehe," aku nyengir paksa sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya lalu mendengus pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mati. Matilah!" ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuatku makin kesal dengan dirinya. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan mundur selangkah dengan senyum sinisnya. Apa benar dia akan membiarkan ku disini sendiri?

 _BAAMMMM..._

Ledakan lagi. Kali ini bukan aku yang meledakkannya. Seluruh warga tokyo panik dan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Ledakan itu membuat semua robot mati. Tapi, aku tak terluka sama sekali, hebat!

Sebuah helikopter dengan tulisan 'Public Service' terbang dan diam diatas kepalaku, Sasuke sepertinya sudah tahu helikopter ini akan datang. Lalu, seorang wanita melompat turun dan berdiri di depanku lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berdirilah," ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku menggenggam tangan perempuan itu lalu berdiri. "Kawaii," ucapku dengan terus mempehatikan wajah perempuan itu.

"Eh?" warna merah padam menghiasi pipi perempuan ini. Uh, kawaii! "Sepertinya, kau terluka, ikut aku," kata perempuan ini sambil menarik tanganku, lalu mengikatkan sebuah tali di pinggangku. Tali tersebut kemudian menarikku ke atas menuju helikopter itu. Perempuan itu menggantungkan dirinya dengan memegang ujung tali itu.

"Aku bagaimana? Aku juga terluka!" kata seseorang dari bawah.

"Oh, gomen Sasuke.." perempuan itu melihat kebawah sambil tersenyum jahil. "Gomen! Aku melupakanmu. Pergilah sendiri. Hehe,"

Sasuke mendecih kembali lalu bangkit menaiki motornya. Motor itupun membawa Sasuke dengan kecepatan turbonya, lagi.

Akhirnya, kami berdua sampai di helikopter itu. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Memang helikopter ini hanya bisa memuat dua orang saja. Kasihan sekali Sasuke. Perempuan ini pun membalut pergelangan tanganku dengan perban yang ada di sebuah kotak P3K. Mungkin sebenarnya perempuan ini ingin menjemput Sasuke.

"A-ano.. tadi itu yang meledak apa? aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan perempuan ini.

"Oh... itu," perempuan itu berdiri dan duduk di bagian kemudi. Helikopter ini melaju dengan kecepatan normal. "Itu ciptaan Shikamaru. Belum ada namanya. Berfungsi untuk menonaktifkan mekanik-mekanik seperti robot tadi."

"Oh... pantas saja aku tak terluka sedikit pun," Aku pun duduk di jok samping jok bagian kemudi.

"Ehm, namaku Shion, aku adalah anggota Public service sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi aku bagian teknisi medis, aku jarang turun langsung ke lapangan," perempuan bernama Shion ini tersenyum, ia tetap fokus mengemudikan helikopter ini. "Tapi sekarang kepala dari Public Service menyuruhku untuk menolong Sasuke. Jadi, ini pengalaman pertama aku turun ke lapangan,"

Aku mengangguk, mengerti. Aku mengira Public Service itu semuanya ditugaskan menjaga seperti Sasuke. Sekarang aku jadi bingung tujuan utama dari Public Service ini apa.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu, kemana si Sasuke itu pergi, kan?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Iya,"

"Dia akan ke Kantor Pusat dari Public Service. Biasanya dia akan ke lab untuk _check up,_ "

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Shion. _Check up?_

" _ **Hey.. ayo! Kita harus segera kesana sebelum aku melupakan diriku sendiri,"**_

Mungkin itu maksud sasuke waktu itu. Sasuke mungkin mengalami amnesia sementara, atau amnesia Minggu-an, atau amnesia akut, atau mungkin Sasuke mengidap penyakit Alzheimer. Oh, tidak!

"Namamu?" Shion berhasil membuyarkan lamunan negatifku tentang Sasuke.

"E-etto... Haruno Sakura. Hehehe," aduh, apa-apaan dengan tawaku itu. Memalukan.

"So desu ka. Kamu korban selanjutnya, kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata Shion ternyata menyakitkan. Biarpun, aku memang akan dibunuh. Tapi, Shion terlalu jujur soal itu.

"Hehehe, iya," kataku sambil tertawa yang sangat, sangat dipaksakan.

"Yoroshiku ne!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 **PUBLIC SERVICE CENTRE**

"Sakura-san, ayo masuk!"

Shion mengagetkanku. Aku sibuk memandangi tampak luar dari kantor ini. Sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi. Bahkan hotel-hotel milikku tak setinggi ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk mengikuti Shion dari belakang. Di dalam semua orang tampaknya memperhatikanku. Aku jadi grogi sendiri dilihati seperti itu. Apa yang aneh denganku sehingga harus dilihati seperti ini. Apalagi aku tidak mengenali siapapun disini, kecuali Shion dan... Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Itu sangat lucu Sasuke!"

"Diamlah,"

Di situlah Sasuke. Dia berdiri di bagian Reception dan sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan jeans hitam sama seperti yang Sasuke pakai. Ia meletakkan jaket hitamnya di pangkuannya. Ia terlihat sedang meminum jus apel, mungkin.

"Dia kah klienmu Sasuke?" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah ku. Aku kaget dan langsung menghentikan langkahku. Shion pun berbalik dan menarikku menuju ke Ruang Reception itu.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung mendapatkan hadiah _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dia mungkin marah karena aku meninggalkannya. Tapi itukan bukan salahku, Shion melupakannya dan kapasitas helikopter hanya dua orang, lagipula dia kan punya motor. Lalu, mataku beralih pada pemuda yang didekat sasuke. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku. Aku turut membalas senyumannya. "Jadi kau menerima Sasuke, ya?" kata pemuda itu.

Aku ingat sekarang. Dia adalah orang yang datang padaku lebih dulu dari sasuke dengan tujuan yang sama. Dan aku menolaknya. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku takut dia mengira aku pilih-pilih, padahal Sasuke yang bermain curang. Hufft...

"Maaf, waktu itu aku menolak perlindungan dari Anda. Sebenarnya a-"

"Ya, ya... aku sudah mengetahuinya, Sasuke membuatmu menerimanya, kan?" pemuda itu kembali tersenyum padaku. Kalau dilihat, dia itu sangat manis, hehe. "Namaku Sai, silahkan duduk,"

"Oh, iya. A-arigatou," aku segera duduk di ruang tunggu dekat ruang Reception.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Aku ingin mempersiapkan _check up_ -nya Sasuke, jaa!" Shion pun berlalu dari pandangan kami.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada yang kulakukan ditempat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Silahkan," kata Shion yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didekatku.

"Hei... sasuke sepertinya _check up_ mu akan dimulai," kata Sai sambil mendorong Sasuke dengan sikunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu lekas pergi mengikuti Shion didepannya. Kini diruang Reception hanya ada aku dan Sai.

"Ehm, aku ingin tahu, apakah Sasuke mengidap semacam penyakit, seperti Amnesia atau sejenisnya?" tanyaku pada Sai yang tengah asyik dengan jus yang ia minum.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada. Kau pasti ingin bertanya mengapa Sasuke itu pelupa, kan?" katanya dengan meyunggingkan senyum lalu mengaduk-aduk jusnya itu.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Sai pun memutar kursinya berhadapan denganku lalu menumpu tangannya di meja samping kanannya.

"Begini, Sasuke itu robot," kata Sai Sambil meminum Jus yang ada disampingnya.

Sasuke robot. Hanya menutup mulut yang bisa kulakukan saat mendengar penuturan dari Sai. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Tapi, masuk akal juga, Sasuke terlihat tidak mempunyai emosi.

"Lebih tepatnya, setengah robot. Dia melakukan _check up_ setiap minggu untuk memperbaiki dan mengisi memori Sasuke yang hilang dan yang lain," sambung Sai. Sekarang aku tambah tidak mengerti.

"Ehm, apa yang membuat sasuke seperti itu?"

"Kalau yang itu, lebih baik kau tanya Sasuke," jawab Sai.

Aku menghela nafas sangat panjang. Kemungkinan mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke sangat rendah. Mungkin dia akan memberikanku jawaban yang tidak jelas. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya saja benar-benar tidak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian setelah keheningan antara aku dan Sai, Sasuke pun muncul bersama Shion.

"Untung kamu tidak rusak!" kata Shion disusul oleh tawanya.

"Tch.." Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping kananku. Ternyata benar, Sasuke adalah Robot.

"Maaf, ya aku harus pergi ke Shinjuku. Terjadi pemberontakan disana, jaa!" Sai berlari sambil mengenakan jaket hitamnya.

"Ehm, Shion-san! Sebenarnya Public Service itu apa?" tanyaku kepada Shion yang sedikit lagi meninggalkan kami, aku malas bertanya kepada Sasuke, dia orangnya tidak jelas. Shion pun berbalik lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Dia kemudian duduk disamping kiriku. Menghela nafasnya.

"Yah... Public Service sudah ada sejak perang antar penduduk Bumi dan Venus. Public Service bukan hanya ada di Jepang, seluruh dunia mempunyai Public Service. Sekarang Public Servic hanya dioperasikan untuk menangani kasus seperti pembunuhan berantai saat ini. Nah, aku sendiri sebenarnya berasal dari London yang dipindahtugaskan ke Jepang," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Shion.

.

.

.

...

"Onee-chan!"

Merasa dipanggil, perempuan ini membalikkan badannya ke belakangnya. Yang memanggilnya ternyata seorang anak perempuan yang usianya mungkin sekitar 10 tahun. Anak itu berlari sambil menjinjing gaunnya yang sedikit kepanjangan.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" kata perempuan ini sambil berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil bernama Hanabi itu.

"Ano... Apa benar Hinata-nee akan pergi ke planet lain?"

"Benar. Kau ingin ikut?" kata Hinata dengan tersenyum, mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

Hanabi mengangguk mantap. Melihat itu, Hinata kembali tersenyum lalu berdiri membelakangi adiknya. "Kalau begitu, berkemaslah. Besok kita berangkat. Jangan menjadi adik yang merepotkan disana." kata Hinata dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius.

Hanabi kembali mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan kakaknya. Hinata tersenyum lagi lalu mendesah pelan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thank's for reading!**

 **Review?**

.

.

.

 **Floral white:** salam kenal juga! saya usahakan membuat fict ini menjadi lebih baik. Arigatou!


	3. You Know Her?

**CHAP 3:**

 **YOU KNOW HER?**

"Ne, Onee-chan," kata Hanabi sambil menarik-narik gaun kakaknya-Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan memperhatikan Hanabi. "Bumi ternyata lebih indah daripada planet kita. Hora, warna langitnya biru," tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah langit.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengusap helai rambut cokelat adiknya. "Benar. Nah, sekarang kita hanya menunggu sekelempok orang yang akan menjemput kita disini," Hinata kembali tersenyum manis kepada adik kecilnya.

Hanabi mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Hinata. "Etto... Siapa yang akan menjemput kita?" Hanabi memiringkan kepala menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kalau tidak salah, Public Service. Mereka akan membawa kita dengan mobil, kira-kira kapan sampainya, ya?"Hinata celingak-celinguk memperhatikan mobil-mobil di jalan raya. Sesekali ia harus jinjit karena pengawalnya menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Hn... mobil itu kendaraan seperti apa?" tanya Hanabi dengan wajah polosnya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Eh... mobil itu seperti Canito di Venus. Tapi bisa memuat 4-7 orang. Jadi, ukurannya lebih besar dari Canito," jelas Hinata, kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Hanabi mengangguk kembali dan mengendus bosan.

Tak lama kemudian, lima mobil hitam polos berderet rapi dan parkir didepan Hinata, Hanabi dan pengawal mereka. Hinata berjalan mendekati mobil-mobil itu diikuti oleh Hanabi dibelakang.

Seseorang dengan surai ravennya keluar dari salah satu mobil. Hinata berhenti didepan orang itu, disusul oleh gadis kecil dengan gaun pendek berwarna putih, Hanabi.

Pemuda itu dengan segera membuka pintu mobil belakang. "Silahkan ma-" pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hinata mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk membuat pemuda ini terdiam. Hinata memperhatikan wajah dari pemuda itu. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Kemudian melihat lagi. Hanabi sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Hinata, ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya, aku mengenalmu?" kata hinata tak lama kemudian.

"Aku tidak mengerti," balasnya singkat.

"Sasu... su... Sasu.. ke. Oh, ya Sasuke!" Hinata tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti. Hanabi hanya tediam.

 **WHEN YOUR LOVE is ALREADY USELESS HERE**

 **By: dayrALD 3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, alur membingungkan, cerita jelek atau kurang jelas, membosankan, mainstream, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^_^**

 _Satu bulan kemudian..._

.

"Hoammm..." aku menguap lalu mengusap-usap mata kiriku. Emerald ku memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan dengan nuansa putih ini. Monitorku ternyata masih aktif. Yah... aku baru saja menyelesaikan bab terakhir dari novel ke-7 ku. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah sehingga tertidur tadi. Akhir-akhir ini bisnis yang kujalani berada dalam keadaan super sibuk, baik itu hotel maupun restoranku. Itu membuatku harus pergi keluar kota hampir setiap hari. Jadwal mengajarku juga lumayan padat bulan ini. Melelahkan, bukan?

"Ehn... Sasuke?" aku menegapkan posisi dudukku dan menghadap ke sofa dekat pintu masuk ruangan. Biasanya, Sasuke duduk di sofa itu sambil membaca majalah dan meminum kopi. Dimana dia sekarang? Dia tak disana.

Aku berpikir sebentar, mengira-ngira kemana Sasuke pergi. "Oh astaga, aku lupa!" aku mengendus malas sambil melipat kedua tanganku di meja lalu menumpu daguku disitu ketika menyadari Sasuke memang sudah minta izin padaku akan pergi atas perintah atasannya, kepala dari 'JPP' (Japan Public Service). Katanya, dia akan pergi menjemput Putri Ves... Vep... Vos -bla bla bla dari planet Venus. Hmm, aku merasa bosan dan... kesepian?

"Ppfftt... hahaha!" tawaku terlepas begitu saja. Kesepian? Oh _gosh_! Tidak mungkinlah! Aku merasa ingin terus tertawa. Tidak mungkin aku merasa kesepian ditinggal sama orang setengah robot aneh seperti dia itu. Lagipula, dia akan datang, untuk apa aku khawatir. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lalu menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Heh? Aku tidak menunggunya. Tidak!

 _Ting... tong_

Bel. Itu pasti Sasuke. Aku segera berlari keluar ruangan kerjaku.

 _BUAGH..._

"Aargh... ittai." Aku terjatuh. Sial! Kenapa bisa ada botol disitu?

 _BRAKK..._

Itu Sasuke. Dia membuka pintu dengan sangat keras. "Haruno-san kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Eh... etto... hehe," ini memalukan. Tunggu, siapa dibelakang Sasuke?

Melihatku seperti ini, ekspresinya kembali datar. Sasuke hanya bisa mengendus kesal. "Bangunlah, jangan membuatku malu!" Sasuke berjalan masuk meninggalkanku. Aku tak terlalu peduli, aku hanya memperhatikan perempuan dan anak kecil yang ada didepanku sekarang. Siapa mereka?

"Onee-chan, orang Bumi mempunyai rambut yang unik. Sugoi desu!" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk kearahku. Hehe, rambut ini patut juga dibanggakan.

Perempuan itu melangkah perlahan mendekatiku. Rambut indigonya terurai indah sampai pinggangnya. Gaun biru pudarnya yang terhempas terlihat sedikit asing dimataku. Mata lavender pucatnya unik, bahkan aku tak tahu dia fokus ke mana. Segurat senyum tipisnya sangat indah. Dia kemudian menahan langkahnya dan mengulur tangannya. Kalau dilihat, mungkinkah mereka putri Venus yang terkenal itu?

"Ayo!" katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku tahu di Bumi gravitasi sangat tinggi dan bekerja otomatis. Jadi itu yang mungkin membuat kau mudah terjatuh seperti ini."

Nah, aku yang awalnya tersenyum tulus kini tersenyum dengan rada terpaksa. Aku tak mengerti.

.

.

.

 _4 jam yang lalu..._

"Sasu... su... Sasu.. ke. Oh, ya Sasuke!" Hinata tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti. Hanabi hanya tediam.

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan ketidakmengertiannya, apa yang Putri ini mau. "Masuklah!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan sedikit penekanan. Ini membuat seluruh pengawal Hinata dan Hanabi siap membidik Sasuke dengan pistol mereka. Seluruh anggota Public Sevice melihati Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum tipis, Hanabi terdiam lalu memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya mampu mengangkat kedua tangan dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah. Hontou ni sumimasen. Silahkan Hime-sama," Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Ia sangat membenci pekerjaan yang satu ini.

Hinata menjinjing gaunnya dan menunduk dengan hormat. Ia kemudian memasuki mobil diikuti oleh Hanabi. Sasuke mendengus bosan lalu memasuki mobil.

Mobil yang Sasuke kendarai perlahan berjalan setelah 4 mobil lainnya. Sementara itu, para pengawal Hinata, berjalan dibelakang dengan mengendarai motor.

Sejauh itu semua berada dalam keheningan. Hinata terdiam dan terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari kaca spion mobil. Sasuke sedikit risih dilihat seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Hinata mulai tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya itu,"Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Mungkin?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Hinata kembali menoleh."Eh... baiklah, sebenarnya aku datang ke Jepang hanya untuk mencarimu, dan sekarang kau bahkan yang menjemputku. Kebetulan yang luar biasa, bukan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku senang masih bisa melihatmu."

"Tch... aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya karena sedikit tertinggal jauh dengan 4 mobil didepannya.

Awalnya aman-aman saja, tapi...

 _BUARRR!_

Ada sebuah ledakan disamping kirinya yang membuat mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke terbalik.

Mobil ini berputar dengan cepat."Aarrghhh..." Sasuke siap apapun yang akan yang terjadi. Ia tahu sebentar lagi mobil ini akan masuk ke jurang lalu meledak. Ia menutup matanya sangat keras. Ia tak ingin melihat detik-detik seperti ini. Tangannya menggenggam stir mobil dengan sangat kuat.

" _Adette activate!"_

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar sesuatu diantara ledakan tadi. Ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia urungkan mengingat ia benar-benar sangat takut. Dia masih terus menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara gaduh ledakan tidak lagi terdengar. Ia pun tak merasakan mobilnya tidak lagi terbalik. Kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

Sasuke terkejut dengat sangat melihat dirinya selamat dan berada jauh dari tempat kejadian. Disampingnya, ia melihat Hinata mengeluarkan aura biru terang yang dijadikan perisai. Sedangkan Hanabi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan memandangi sekitar.

"Pertanyaan klise," Hinata ikut berdiri dan menggendong Hanabi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya perisai berwarna biru itu.

"Jadi..." kata Hinata.

"Mengapa kau tanya padaku? Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini," Sasuke mendengus malas.

Sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba terhenti. Sasuke sudah tahu pasti itu adalah salah satu mobil Public Service. Seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata bernafas lega.

"Ya, ternyata kau Sai. Cepat angkut mereka dan bawa pergi ke kantor pusat," kata Sasuke. "Aku juga ikut," tambahnya.

Sai memutar bola matanya dengan bosan lalu menuntun Hinata yang tengah menggendong Hanabi masuk ke mobil diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakang.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Kepala Public Service, Tsunade dengan membungkukkan badan 75 derajat.

"Tidak masalah, kau tak perlu segitunya," kata Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tsunade menegakkan kembali badannya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan cemas. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Jika, memang yang melakukan ini orang dari Bumi, Aku ucapkan minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya," kata Tsunade dengan gurat penyesalan diwajahnya. Hinata tersenyum kembali lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Entah ia tersenyum tulus atau dipaksakan.

"Kami akan mengurus keberangkatan Anda ke New York dalam 3 hari. Jadi, sebaiknya Anda mencari tempat penginapan untuk sementara, kami akan menghubungi markas pusat PBB di New York perihal kedatangan Anda" sambung Tsunade.

"Oh, sou ka," Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sepertinya, Sasuke bisa menangkap arti dari lirikan itu. "Aku tak punya rumah."

"Heh? Aku dengar kamu punya klien perempuan. Benarkan, Sai-san?" Hinata berdehem lalu melirik Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, mungkin Haruno-san mau menerima kedatangan Anda, Hyuuga-san," kali ini Sai angkat bicara, lalu ikut melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tak yakin," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Kesal dengan peremuan ini yang ngotot ingin tinggal bersamanya.

"Uchiha-san, sebaiknya kau antar saja dia ke rumah Haruno," Tsunade juga melirik Sasuke, tetapi lebih tajam dan menusuk.

Apa boleh buat, Tsunade juga ikut-ikutan, Sasuke hanya mampu berpasrah dan membiarkan perempuan bersurai indigo ini ikut dengannya. Dia tak bisa menolak perintah atau permintaan dari bos nya itu, dia tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, adik dari Hinata sedang berada kondisi kurang baik karena ledakan tadi. Sasuke sedikit merasa kasihan dengan itu.

"Hn..." akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

.

.

.

"Venus dan Bumi kan jaraknya jauh. Kenapa kau mampu sampai kesini hanya 1 bulan perjalanan?" tanyaku.

"Ooh, itu karena, penerbangan kami memiliki kecepatan yang sama dengan 2-3 kali kecepatan cahaya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Wow! Bahan bakar apa yang digunakan?"

"Ehm, Sel dari _fuineath,_ mungkin?" jawab Hinata agak ragu.

"Fu- _fuineath._ Bahan bakar apa itu?"

" _Fuineath_ itu seperti ini. _Adette activate!"_ Hinata mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dari sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya pun beubah menjadi biru gelap. Aku yakin kalau aku menyentuh cahaya itu, rasanya pasti sakit.

Aku takjub melihatnya. "Apakah seluruh penduduk Venus memilikinya? Dan bagaimana bisa muncul begitu saja?"

"Seluruh penduduk Venus memilikinya. Akan disuntikkan jika umurnya telah mencapai angka 12. Muunculnya dengan menyebut _codename-_ nya, seperti aku, Adette. Maka, rexferre yang terpasang di lengan mengontrol pengeluaran jumlah energi sesuai kondisi, pikiran, dan bisa saja emosi." Jelas Hinata. Aku manggut-manggut.

"Apakah semua orang Venus akan merubah matanya menjadi warna biru?"

"Tidak semua, Hanya aku dan sepupuku yang bisa. Karena _fuineath_ kami melebihi kekuatan rata-rata,"

"Oh.. begitu, ya."

"Jadi, kau tak keberatan, kan. Hn... Haruno-san," Hinata menatapku dengan penuh harap. Yah, rumah ini sepi juga. Jadi, tak ada salahnya memberikan izin untuk tinggal disini. Bosan, kalau cuma ada si Sasuke disini. Eh, pembantu juga.

"Boleh, kok. Sampai kapanpun boleh, aku juga sedikit kesepian disini," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, Arigatou. Aku hanya 3 hari disini, setelah itu aku akan segera pergi," kata Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke yang tadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba bersuara. "Haruno-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar."

"Heh?" belum sempat aku menjawab, dia langsung menarik tanganku menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" aku menatap pemuda ini penuh tanda tanya.

"Begini Haruno-san," ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kau yakin menerima orang aneh kayak dia menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lho, apa salahnya? Kamu saja orang yang mungkin anehnya lebih parah saya terima, apalagi dia," kataku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tapi, saya tidak yakin dia itu aneh." Lanjutku sambil memiringkan kepala-heran.

"Kau belum tahu saja, terserahlah," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkahku tertahan, dia tiba-tiba berhenti didepan.

Dia menoleh kebelakang. Dia terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu."Ssshhh..." Sasuke mendekat dan menggerakkan telunjuknya yang mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

Sasuke semakin mendekat, dekat, sangat dekat. "Sas-suke... a-ada ap-pa?" kataku terbata-bata. Ettss... aku bukannya grogi, aku hanya sangat bingung, _that's all_.

Sasuke menggeleng dan tetap menyuruhku untuk diam. Dia memajukan lagi langkahnya. Spontan, aku mundur langkah demi langkah kebelakang. Melihatku mundur seperti itu, Sasuke menahan tanganku. Tangan yang satunya ia angkat. Entah apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

 _ **Deg...**_

Aku sangat bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Kumohon jangan salah paham, mungkin aku sedang takut atau mungkin merasa tegang dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku. Kedua tangannya kini terangkat keatas. Entah mengapa, aku sangat tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

 _ **PAK...**_

Sasuke memukul kepalaku sangat keras dengan kedua tangannya. "Ittai... Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku terjongkok dan mengusap-ngusap kepalaku.

"Sakit? Gomen, aku hanya ingin menangkap ini," ia menunjukkan laba-laba yang ukurannya agak besar dan berwarna hitam. "Ini sejenis laba-laba beracun. Namanya _Black Widow._ Eh, namanya _Red-back._ Entahlah, aku tak bisa membedakannya," Sasuke memasukkan laba-laba itu ke sebuah plastik, lalu menatapku datar. "Tidak mematikan, tapi setidaknya bisa untuk melumpuhkan. Akan ku taruh di panahku nanti."

Menyebalkan! Sasuke hampir membuat jantungku berhenti. Dia mempermainkanku rupanya.

"BAKA!" Aku memekik keras, bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan diperutnya.

 _ **BUGH..**_

Aku yang memukul , tapi malah aku yang kesakitan."Aw... Aku lupa kalau kau terbuat dari besi," Aku mengusap tanganku yang mulai kebiruan karena memukul Sasuke sialan itu. Aku mendelik sinis kearahnya. Sasuke menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Kau aneh hari ini," Sasuke bertanya denagn sedikit menunduk. Wajahnya datar. Itu semakin membuatku kesal. "Dan wajahmu sangat merah. Kamu demam?"

Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Eh?"

Wajahku merah? Tidak mungkinlah! Aku menghela nafas kasar. "Baka! Sasuke no baka!" Aku segera bangkit kemudian berlari. Tentu, aku akan ke ruang tamu menemui Hinata, daripada aku harus berdiri di dekat robot aneh itu.

..

"Hahahaha,"

Langkah ku terhenti. Aku melihat Hinata tertawa sangat keras. Dia memukul-mukul meja, lalu tertawa lagi. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tak kusangka putri se-anggun dia bisa tertawa sangat keras.

"Haruno-san!" panggil Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyuruhku untuk duduk disampingnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan, kemudian duduk dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Hinata melanjutkan tawanya. Aku hanya diam karena tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu selera humor orang Venus seperti apa.

Tak lama kemudian tawanya berhenti. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena tertawa tadi. "Ehn.. Haruno-san?" ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kamu menyukai Sasuke?"

 _ **Deg..**_

Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu. Mungkin begini selera humornya. "E-eh? T-tidak mungkin lah! D-dia kan robot, ma-masa aku su-s-suka sama dia, hahaha," kataku disusul oleh tawa yang menurutku sangat hambar. Aku melempar pandanganku ke lain arah. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit tegang ditanyai begitu.

"Sudahlah, biar kamu sendiri saja yang menyadarinya," Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan bersandar di sofa. Menyadarinya? Aku sedikit bingung dengan itu.

"Eh, tunggu," Hinata menegapkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Dia seperti telah menyadari sesuatu, mungkin. "Kau bilang Sasuke robot? Benarkah?"

"Tidak juga, _sih_ ," Aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping lalu kembali menatap iris amethyst-nya. "Hanya setengah. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Setengah, ya." Hinata mendesah pelan. "Sudah kuduga akan ada yang menyelamatkannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Etto... a-apa ka-kau pernah m-mengenalnya?" tanyaku ragu sambil menundukkan pandangan.

"Em... iya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengingatnya," Hinata menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum.

Aku mendesak Hinata untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, Hinata tampaknya enggan memberitahu masa lalunya. Ia berulang kali menolak untuk bercerita. Itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dengan Hinata dulu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mendesaknya lagi. Hinata mengendus pasrah. Akhirnya, ia menyerah dan bersedia untuk menceritakannya.

"Itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, saat perang antara Bumi dan Venus telah usai di negara Rusia, biarpun belum sepenuhnya usai. Disitulah kami bertemu," Hinata memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

 _10 tahun yang lalu..._

 **Sankt Peterburg, Rusia.**

"Hosh... hosh," seorang pemuda dengan pakaian penuh percikan darah yang mulai mengering berusaha berlari biarpun kaki kanannya sudah tak bisa diharapkan lagi untuk digerakkan. "Hosh... huh..." dia berlari terus berlari. Saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan diri. Semoga tidak ada yang menemukannya disini. "Huh... Huh.." perang boleh berhenti, tetapi belum tentu nyawanya bisa aman. Prajurit Venus masih bersiaga. Sewaktu-waktu dirinya pasti akan ditemukan. Selama ia masih bisa berlari, ia akan berusaha berlari.

 ** _BUGH.._**

Tiba-tiba saja ranting kayu dari sebuah pohon jatuh tepat didepannya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Belum sempat ia bangkit untuk berdiri, ranting yang berbeda jatuh lagi dari atas tepat mengenai kakinya yang sudah terluka sejak awal. Ia meringis kesakitan. Pemuda itu berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan dahan yang menahan kakinya. Berhasil. Pemuda itu bisa bernafas lega. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Tapi sayangnya, luka di kakinya terlalu parah untuk bisa digunakan berdiri. Hanya berdiam dan melanjutkan nafas yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaannya saat ini. Ia bersandar di sebuah pohon.

 ** _Wushh..._**

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun kekuningan yang telah mengering di hutan yang seakan tak berujung. Dingin yang menembus kulit, tidak membuatnya menggigil sama sekali. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki harapan, yang membuat dirinya bertahan, walau itu sementara.

Samar-samar, ia melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri didepannya, tertutup terpaan angin bersama helai-helai kekuningan itu. Berjalan maju perlahan, mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda ini pun tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia aman. Semoga saja dia orang baik yang akan datang memberinya uluran tangan dengan sepenuh hati. Masih terlihat samar, orang ini semakin dekat dengannya. Oh, semoga harapan tak meninggalkannya.

" _A-adette act-tivate!_ "

 ** _Jlebb..._**

Sangat disayangkan, harapannya hilang ditelan rasa sakit yang berpusat di dadanya. Kristal-kristal biru berhamburan menusuk dada pemuda itu dan membuat tangan kanannya patah, juga menusuk kepalanya dibagian kanan. Yang menyerang tampaknya orang Venus, bisa dilihat dari aura kebiruannya. Orang tadi mendekat dan mendekati pemuda yang sedang terkulai lemah. Pemuda itu berusaha melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"E-eh... A-ano... Go-gomennasai, aku tak tahu kau adalah seorang yang tidak mempunyai senjata" ternyata seorang wanita, dia adalah Hinata. Memang, dalam aturan berperang, seluruh peserta tidak boleh menyerang seseorang yang tidak memiliki senjata apapun. Dan nampaknya dia masih sangat muda, sekitar 13-14 tahun-an. Pemuda itu masih saja sempat mengernyitkan keningnya heran melihat musuhnya meminta maaf, walau nafasnya sudah susah untuk ia hembuskan.

Badan Hinata perlahan melayang melawan grafitasi. Aura biru di seluruh tubuhnya membuat orang yang bersandar dipohon itu sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. "K-kau tampaknya terluka sangat parah," Hinata mendarat sempurna tepat di depan pemuda itu. "Akan ku coba untuk menyembuhkannya," Hinata duduk disamping si pemuda. Tangannya ia luruskan kedepan, lalu menyentuh luka si pemuda yang ada di dadanya. Cahaya biru memenuhi badan pemuda ini.

 _Kill Him..._

"Aarghh.." pemuda itu meringis. Tangan Hinata tiba-tiba saja menggenggam erat dada pemuda itu. Seakan ingin meremuknya. Pemuda ini menahan rasa sakit dan rasa bingung. Apa tadi wanita ini serius menolongnya? Pemuda ini merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu seperti ini.

Warna biru gelap perlahan menenggelamkan warna manik Amethyst-nya. Aura biru di tubuh Hinata semakin besar dan menjadi semakin gelap. Hinata seperti kehilangan kendali. Dia terus menekan dada si pemuda dengan sangat keras, lalu mengangkatnya keatas. "Uhuk.. oh.. uhuk..." pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak dari mulutnya dan terciprat ke wajah pucat Hinata. Nafasnya seakan tercekat. Ia tak sanggup bernafas lagi. Kematian, ia merindukan itu.

 ** _Bruukk.._**

Pemuda itu ambruk, terlepas dari cengkraman Hinata. Hinata melongo melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Matanya kembali berwarna putih keunguan pucat khas miliknya, dan aura birunya telah memudar. Ia terpaku melihat pemuda di depannya yang tak sadar akibat ulahnya sendiri. "Astaga, apa yang kulakukan?" Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Dadanya bersimpah darah, lengan kanannya putus, dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah tiada henti. Sungguh, Hinata tak sanggup melihat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kali ini akan ku obati," Hinata memeriksa tubuh pemuda ini. "Astaga, sudah terlambat, terlalu parah, degup jantungnya akan berhenti" Hinata hanya bisa menggigit kukunya. Ia gemetaran ditambah bingung harus berbuat apa. Hinata berdiri, lalu mondar-mandir mencoba memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuat pemuda itu bertahan, biarpun hanya sementara.

"Yosh! Baiklah, _Adette activate!"_ Hinata menutup matanya. Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke dada kiri, jantung pemuda itu. Lambat laun Aura biru Hinata menjalar dari lengan menuju jari telunjuknya, lalu cahayanya seakan menembus dada pemuda itu. "Kumohon kembalilah berdetak!"

"Periksa semua tempat, siapa tahu kita menemukan seseorang disini!"

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia tahu itu adalah orang bumi. Ia menghentikan kegiatan penyembuhannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Saat ini, ia hanya bisa berdoa agar pemuda itu kembali mendetakkan jantungnya.

"Tsunade-sama, ada seorang lelaki sedang teruka parah," seru salah satu anggota tim pencarian.

Merasa dipanggil, wanita bernama Tsunade ini segera berlari menuju salah satu anggotanya. "Astaga," Tsunade mengatup mulupnya yang sempat terbuka lebar. "Dia... dia adalah anak Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke! Segera bawa dia!" titah wanita berambut pirang ini.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama," petugas mengangkat pemuda bernama Sasuke ini menuju sebuah mobil.

"Apakah anda mengenal pemuda ini?" tanya salah satu anggota.

"Iya, dia adalah anak dari temanku, Mikoto," jawab Tsunade.

Dari kejauhan Hinata ternyata memperhatikan mereka semua. "Namanya Sasuke, ya. Syukurlah ada yang menyelamatkannya."

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku baru tahu kau adalah orang Rusia," ucapku tanpa memandang iris gelapnya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku orang Rusia," kata Sasuke sekenanya.

"Sasuke! Aku serius!" aku memekik kesal mendengar Sasuke yang asal bicara.

"Sepertinya, aku juga serius," Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang biasa-datar. Nih orang.. eh maksudku robot, mau cari masalah atau bagaimana, _sih._ Menyebalkan.

"Mungkin ini yang membuatmu menjadi robot," kataku sambil meminum teh yang tersedia di meja.

"Setengah. Ingat, setengah," Sasuke mengambil koran disampingnya.

"Uchiha-san gomennasai," Hinata menunduk dan memainkan kain gaunnya dengan jarinya.

"Maaf? Kesalahanmu apa?" Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

Aku mendengus kesal sambil menepuk jidat. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihati Sasuke heran. Sedangkan Hanabi, eh, dimana dia?

"Sakura-san, dia betul-betul tidak ingat," Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingaku, lalu berbisik.

Sasuke melihatku bergantian ke Hinata, lalu memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Eh, Hanabi mana?" Hinata membuka suara. Ia celingak-celinguk mencoba mendapati Keberadaan Hanabi.

.

.

.

"Membosankan!"

Di halaman rumah Sakura, disitulah Hanabi sedang berdiri menendang batu kerikil, meratapi kebosanannya. Ia memutuskan memisahkan diri dari orang-orang yang sedang berbicara sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti. Hanabi kemudian jongkok melihati bunga berwarna biru di taman Sakura.

"Ini apa, ya? Kirei, ne," Hanabi menatap bunga itu dengan gurat senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank's for reading!**

 **Review?**

.

.

.

: gomen, kalau ga ngerti. Saya usahain membuat cerita ini jelas... hehe ^^

 **ikalutfi97** : tujuan ayah hinata? Nanti aja dehh. Perempuan pirang? okok, itu Ino. Naruto? Hoho, masih menjadi misteri (sok misterius)


End file.
